The Spark of RESISTλNCE
by The Lambda Resistance
Summary: A regular, mostly law-abiding citizen of City 12 meets an unusual fate after being subject to an apartment raid.
1. Apartment Raid

The crisp morning air was a sure sign of Tony's "luck" to be alive another day. He groggily rose from his musty and stiff mattress to inhale the sweet glory of his apartment room.

It was small, and rectangular, with his "bed" (if you could call it that) lying in a corner and an oak table with a crappily made chair roughly leaning against it. On the other side of Tony's room laid a makeshift kitchen containing nothing but a stove, countertop, and grayish-black porcelain tiles.

He tiredly shuffled over to his window to glare out the broken glass, which let a breeze gently waft through. Below, Tony spotted the other buildings, shops, streets and alleyways that made up City 12.

" _This place is a train wreck waiting to happen,"_ he thought. City 12 was completely trashed, run down and needed constant Metro Police patrols to rat out the Resistance's smuggling operations that ran rampant throughout it.

Just as Tony started to sluggishly walk into his kitchen to grab himself a cup of his favored early morning coffee, a loud pound rattled the door.

" **CIVIL PROTECTION. PREPARE YOUR JUDGEMENT WAIVER."** A metallic and generic voice boomed.

"Aight… just… gimme a few seconds…" Tony just barely said without collapsing from fatigue. He stumbled over to the door, almost like a drunkard, and clasped the door before slowly pulling it open.

Before Tony was even close to prepared, the door flew open with tremendous force and sent him onto the hard concrete floor. Three Metro Police stormed into the room and started tipping furniture, throwing papers and cups off counters and tables and pulling apart everything in his room.

Tony stood up in awe, suddenly fashioned with renewed vigor. He wasn't going to stand around as his home was torn apart for no apparent reason.

Without thinking, Tony lunged at the nearest officer and slammed his fist into the back of his spine, making him stumble a little before regaining his balance. The Metro Police whirled around at incredible speed and flicked his stun baton, making the end light up in an orange radiance. Tony threw another punch, this time aiming for the CP's stomach, only to be stopped by the officer's hand. A quick blur of the baton flashed before an unending void of darkness.

* * *

 **What do ya think? It's _really_ basic, and _really_ short. If you did indeed like it, please write a review about it, and I'll be sure to write a longer, more interesting chapter.**


	2. 11-70? What does that mean?

A bright glare of light pushed against Tony's eyelids as he regained consciousness. Suddenly, he jolted awake, not aware of his location or condition.

He attempted to stand and stretch his stiff arms and legs, but to no avail, he found that he was bound to the metal chair he was sitting in.

Quickly, Tony assessed his surroundings, noticing he was in a small concrete cell with a large, cast-iron door and a barred window at the brim of the room. The cell contained nothing but the chair he was tied to and a damaged iron table in the corner of it.

" _Just what I needed…"_ Tony thought to himself, as he quickly recalled why he was in the cell in the first place.

His train of thought cut off when he heard several pairs of heavy footsteps walking in synchronization. They were nearing _his_ cell.

A rattle of a key ring outside Tony's door indicated that his fears had come true. The door slid horizontally, revealing two Civil Protection officers, their eyes glowing with hatred.

They stepped inside, single file, leaving the last one to start pulling the door closed.

The door rattled when it slammed against the wall, followed by a clatter of the keys as the Metro Police secured it shut.

They strode over to face Tony, and looked down upon him in a menacing glare.

" **Citizen 237, you have violated the law and assaulted a Civil Protection officer. You will be imprisoned unt-"** The muffled voice was cut off by a loud explosion, making the entire complex rumble, followed by an ear piercing alarm that echoed throughout the hallway.

The CP unit talking to him stopped in mid-sentence and flashed his hand to his earpiece on the side of his helmet. **"This is CP unit 307, we have a believed 11-70, and I need Overwatch in the area 10-18."**

The sound of gun fire erupted from beyond the other side of the door, followed by grunts and screeches of Civil Protection units as they fell to the floor.

One of the officers guarding Tony carefully treaded to the door and unlocked it, grabbing his USP Match from the back of his belt simultaneously. He raised the pistol next to his head and aimed it through the doorway as he widened it.

A crack of gunfire sounded and a blotch of red stained the wall behind the CP unit.

He fell to the floor in an instant.

The other Metro Police quickly removed his gun from his belt and leaped to the open doorway, but soon met a similar fate to that of his comrade.

Swift footsteps sounded outside of the cell, increasing Tony's heartbeat in fear and anticipation.

A figure wearing a green beanie leaned through the doorway and met eyes with Tony. He turned his head to face the hallway outside of the room and cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting "Hey! We got one in here!"

The man hopped over the bodies of the officers and stood in front of Tony.

Tony quickly observed the enigmatic man who rescued him. He was wearing jeans and a blue button up shirt (just like Tony), but over his shirt he had a Civil Protection vest and a backpack strapped on behind him. He also had a patch on his left shoulder, with a crudely painted orange-yellow Lambda on it.

Tony had no doubt that he had been rescued by the notorious Lambda Resistance.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you outta here." The man yelled over the alarm as he circled around Tony and crouched next to the lock binding the chains surrounding him.

"Wha? Who are you?" Tony loudly probed.

"Well, I'm the guy savin' ya… but, my name's Mike." The person, now known as Mike hollered.

"So… you're a part of the resistance, I presume?"

"Yeah, we're here to rescue imprisoned citizens an' some of us, but, I'd assume that's pretty self-explanatory."

"Right…"

Tony sat in nothing but the noise of the alarm and the fidgeting of a metal lock behind him for another minute or so until a click emerged from the lock and the chains tightly wrapped around him fell limp and toppled to the floor.

"There we are." Mike blaringly said as he stood up, seeming satisfied with himself.

Tony arose from the chair that held him captive and stretched his arms above him.

Tony and Mike paced over to the doorway and stepped out into the hall. It was rather simple, as it was made of concrete and had about forty identical cells to that of Tony's lining both sides of it. The farthest end contained stairs ascending to a point beyond view, while the other _used_ to be a dead end, but had a large hole in it (most likely the explosion he had heard before).

There were also five or six corpses of Metro Police lining the floor, along with a rebel.

After half a minute it appeared as if all the Resistance members and citizens were ready to haul out.

The entirety of the party scampered at a hastened pace across the black and white tiled floors, towards the direction of the gaping wall.

The escape was all going great until there was a loud shatter in the air followed by a grunt and swift collapse of a citizen right next to the fleeing Tony.

Tony exchanged a glance behind him and saw a large platoon of Overwatch soldiers marching down the staircase, armed to the bone with AR2s, frag grenades and other assorted equipment.

More gunfire sounded as bullets whizzed passed him and missed, for the most part. Another bullet planted straight into the back of a Rebel and caused him to shout in pain as he toppled over, leaving the group size at nine.

More bullets whirled by as the exit stood less ten feet away. It was so close. However, a clumsy stumble of Tony caused him to trip, leaving him behind while the majority of his company leaped out the wall.

Tony started to crawl before hearing a click and metallic clang. Soon enough, the metallic clang that sounded behind him hopped in front of him.

It was a GRENADE.

"HOLY-" Tony screeched as he stood up and leaped though the hole in the wall. Seconds after he landed firmly against the rough ground below him, a large explosion sent chunks of concrete spewing out of the hole in a flurry.

* * *

 **That'll make you come back! If you like it that is... If you didn't, write a review telling me why, I'd love to improve!**


End file.
